Dark Snow
by Sweet Possum
Summary: After Fuko's recent coma recovery, she plans a special visit with married Tomoya and Nagisa. But during a snow storm and being snowed in, the two face a house injury and shut Fuko and friends out, and Fuko must face the emotions of neglect. Also, what has this injury triggered for the married couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Clannad story, so bare with me. Also, a dream that I had one night encouraged me to write this. Tomoya and Nagisa are the only clear characters that I know who were from the series in my dream. Everyone else was faceless which means I had to base them, including myself. I'm looking forward to this fic, so please review! PS, I know that Fuko speaks in third person, so I wasn't sure how to narrate her thoughts and actions. If I am not doing it correctly, let me know!**

**Chapter One**

The cold air is barely a bother to me, even as each snowflake falls on Fuko's winter hat, and Fuko energetically marches in the brief hard snow. March, march, march. It crunches as Fuko steps. Each step, it crunches.

"Slow down, Fu-Chan!"

Fuko stops instantly but only so Fuko can slide Fuko's shoe around in the snow, making circles.

"Aren't you cold?"

That's my older sister, Kouko, most likely hugging herself, trying to stay warm. She's walking a lot slower than Fuko. "Fuko is just warm and fine."

Kouko catches up and chuckles lightly. "You are so restless, and quite the handful."

Fuko has no need to reply to do that, and instead continues forward with the same march as before, making the snow go crunch. Crunch, crunch, crunch.

"Maybe I should have asked Yusuke to take the day off and help me out walking you there."

"Fuko can take care of herself! Fuko is not a child!"

"Well, you only been out of the hospital for a couple weeks." My sister is now by Fuko's side. "But you did miss seven years, and you need to take it easy. I just worry, that's all."

Fuko stops again, and this time, feels my sister bump into me. Fuko does not move for almost a moment. Fuko knows she tries not to bring up the car accident and the coma.

"Fu-Chan? Oh dear, I'm sorry. I hope I didn't say anything to upset you."

Fuko turns to her with all determination. "Fuko knows you worry, but it's time for me to live." Taking her hand, Fuko continues forward. "We are almost there!"

"You have only been to Tomoya and Nagisa's place a few times and you already know your way there," my sister says as we pace our way through the city, "I'm impressed. And glad you like it there."

"You may have missed your high school years," she had said to Fuko a week earlier, "but these are dear people to me that you will learn to love and get along with. Make friends, you will love it."

First great impression that Fuko made was giving this Tomoya and Nagisa Okazaki homemade starfish shaped sponge cakes.

"They are just adorable," the girl, Nagisa had said when she got her first look at Fuko's creation. "Oh Tomoya, look at the starfish."

"Starfish?" the man had asked. "You mean, not just stars?"

"Stars?" Fuko said in a disgusted tone. "Why would Fuko make stars, that doesn't make any sense!"

"And starfish does?!"

"Okay okay, either way, they are still cute, and Tomoya, you should be more supportive of Fuko's housewarming gift."

It was just the two of them. Tomoya and Nagisa. But eventually, Nagisa's parents started to visit, and from time to time, their old classmates joined as well.

Nagisa's mother is beautiful and so very kind, and her father is very hard strong, but cares about his wife and daughter. The family really is close. Fuko already felt like part of the family after they welcomed me into their games and conversations. Nagisa treats Fuko like she's my sister, just like Kouko.

The second visit, Fuko met Yohei Sunohara, Tomoya and Nagisa's old classmate and friend. Fuko cannot get over his impossible hair color, for it is completely bleached.

"Who is this kid?" Sunohara had asked.

"That's Fuko Ibuki, Kouko's younger sister," Nagisa had said. "Remember, she just got out of the hospital last week."

"Fuko would like to make it clear that Fuko is not a kid," Fuko had said that day.

"What?" Sunohara said. "How old are you?"

"She's he same age as me, actually," Tomoya had said.

The third visit I met his sister, Mei, who was a few years younger, and she was very polite and mature and proper, unlike her brother.

Fuko also met a couple of their other classmates, including a woman named Kyou, and her twin sister Ryou. Kyou was very hard strong, and Ryou was very quiet.

This next visit, Kouka says will be different, because Fuko gets to help the Okazaki's paint the guest room, which they said will be mine. Fuko will be able to sleepover when Kouko and her husband want to spend the weekend alone, so they decided to make a room just for Fuko.

"It's starting to snow hard," my sister says as we get to the apartment and ring the doorbell. "Now remember, you must be polite and help in any way they say."

Fuko nods modestly, and soon enough, the door opens. Nagisa is standing there with a smile on her face, and she is wearing an apron. She looks like she is ready to paint. "Hi, Fuko! Hi, Kouko!"

"Nice to see you again, Nagisa," Kouko says kindly.

"Oh, my goodness, it's so cold outside. Come on in!"

"I'll be alright, I'll head back," my sister says. "Fu-Chan, I'll be back by the end of the evening."

Again, Fuko nods, and enters after my sister leaves and says her goodbyes. It's a lot warmer inside, and Fuko immediately takes off the coat that my sister gave me especially for the winter.

"Tomoya is out getting some more supplies for the room," Nagisa says, "Oh, I'm just really looking forward to this project!"

Nagisa is very excited, even in her soft shy voice, anyone can hear the thrill in it. Fuko bows in respect. "Fuko is excited to help."

"We want this room to be as if you live here," Nagisa says, "so please, don't be afraid to add anything you like to bring your personality to the room."

Fuko will not hold back on the fact that starfish always makes things better. Starfish wallpaper, starfish plushies, starfish accessories. But Fuko must remember that everyone has a budget, even a married couple.

"Come with me, Fuko!" Nagisa says cheerfully and leads me to the guestroom where all the painting and decorating will take place.

There are paint buckets everywhere and a sheet on the floor to make sure there will be no mess. There is also a ladder so we can get the high places on the walls. Besides that, the room is empty.

"So, we got all kinds of colors, but we thought you could choose which ones," Nagisa says cheerfully.

Fuko takes a good look the room and its walls, then at the paint buckets, all six of them. Fuko must remember that this is going to be my room of my liking. "Fuko likes the idea of half the walls coral pink and the other half yellow."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Nagisa says. "I think the color combination is-"

"And then over top of it, starfish! Starfish everywhere! They must look at Fuko while Fuko sleeps."

Nagisa is quiet, but only for a few seconds, and then grins. "How wonderful, what a cute idea! I can't wait to tell Tomoya!"

It is settled, and Fuko will work hard with Nagisa and Tomoya. It will be a masterpiece!

And just as the two of us continue to discuss the idea, Fuko listens to the wall's creek, as the wind blows harshly against the apartment. Snow is obviously falling hard and flurries are starting, and the cold air is only getting colder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tomoya gets home only half an hour after I arrived, so Fuko and Nagisa decided to wait till we were all together to start on the room.

"Starfish, huh?" Tomoya says as he enters the guest room and sets down the shopping bags. Nagisa is by his side, already telling him about Fuko's idea on the room. I am still standing by the doorway quietly, watching their conversation.

"Of course, her sister told me that she is very artistic, especially with starfish," Nagisa says. Fuko must agree that Fuko is talented in that field, starfish specifically. Starfish is art. If Starfish is not art, then nothing is. Starfish is everything.

"I'm assuming you're gonna want plushies in here," Tomoya says, looking right at Fuko. I huff a bit, then step forward. Fuko must remember not to be shy anymore around these people because they are family now. "Fuko has many at home, I can bring some here."

Fuko suddenly here's the house creek again, and then Nagisa appears in front of Fuko. "No, no," she says. "We will buy some later. We can't get it all done in one day."

Fuko stares up at her. "I suppose you are right," Fuko says.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Tomoya asks in a friendly matter. "Come help us get the stuff out."

I jolt into the room and go to my knees as Tomoya and Nagisa continue to unload the shopping bags. Fuko can almost see it like opening a treasure chest, just like the pirates. Fuko wonders if pirates ever made friends with starfish. Starfish, starfish.

"Fu-chan, you there?"

It's almost as if Fuko was taken to Fuko's own world and instantly came back when I heard Nagisa's voice.

"She was in a daze again," Tomoya says as he sets down some picture frames.

"Why, that is just rude!" Fuko exclaims with a huff. "Fuko was not in a daze!"

"Oh look, Fu-chan!" Nagisa squeals as she picks up a package of folded up yellow paper lanterns of different sizes. "Look what Tomoya bought."

Resisting the urge to rip the package open in an instant is almost impossible, but Fuko holds back with a fist up to my face. "Mmm, Fuko likes it."

"Just a little?" Tomoya teases.

This time, his remark does not get to me, because somehow the packaged lanterns are in Fuko's arms in seconds. "Fuko likes it a lot!" I hear the sound of laugher, but Fuko doesn't mind.

The rest of the stuff turn out to be picture frames, small collectables, and a nightstand lamp. The real job begins when we start painting, which Fuko is ready to do. I try to be polite by not pushing them into starting, but it gets harder the more Fuko has to wait.

However, in ten minutes, Tomoya finally tells me to get an apron and help Nagisa on one side of the room with coral pink while he does the other with yellow, just as Fuko requested.

The apron Fuko puts on is a bit big, but it's not a bother. Nagisa then hands me a roller brush, just like the one she has of her own. "Dip it in the paint and start painting the wall, it's pretty simple."

Nagisa begins right away, and Fuko follows her lead. Dipping the brush and sliding it on the wall like a wheel. It's a smooth wet sound, and Fuko likes how it feels. The satisfaction of rolling the coral over the white is appealing to me, like popping bubble wrap.

Tomoya is also set on doing his portion of the room, painting the wall yellow. In fact, since he is tallest, he can reach spots that Nagisa and Fuko are not able to. Fuko is short, but Fuko does not mind.

Once we are all halfway done with our sides, Nagisa says it is time to take a break and have some lunch. By that time, Fuko is covered in paint, on my apron, hands, and according to Tomoya, Fuko's face.

"You have it all over you," Tomoya says through chuckles, as Fuko continues to blurt out as many come backs as I can.

"Tomoya, stop teasing her," Nagisa says in her soft yet somehow firm voice. "She worked really hard, just like me and you."

"It is true," I say, "Fuko is very dedicated to artwork, and every step of the way is worth it. For my starfish room!" I put my fist in the air.

"If it's for starfish, of course you're dedicated," Tomoya says.

"It's not just that," Nagisa adds as Fuko suddenly feels her arms on my shoulders. Fuko feels warm. "It's her own room, our new addition to our place." It sounds nice, and I cannot wait till it's finished!

For lunch we have miso soup and rice, a homecooked meal by Nagisa. Fuko thanks her for the food and Fuko eats modestly.

At first, it is quiet, besides the house creaking that is caused by the cold wind, but then Nagisa breaks the silence with a little song. Big Dango Family is what Tomoya says it's called as Nagisa sways back and forth, saying, "Dango, dango, dango, dango. Dango, Dango Family," in a sweet catchy tune.

"Fuko knows of the Dango Family," Fuko says. And for some reason, Fuko has a vision of us debating the cuteness between dangos and starfish. However, before that happens, there is a new sound. Doorbell.

Ding dong! Doorbell means company, meaning friends or family of Tomoya and Nagisa. Fuko turns to the front door before Nagisa gets up to answer it.

"Oh, Sunahara, Mei!" she says with excitement in her voice. Two familiar names fill the air; names of friends. Fuko wonders if Tomoya and Nagisa were expecting them. By the look on Tomoya's face, Fuko would not say so.

"It's snowing like crazy out there," says Youhei Sunahara as he and his little sister, along with Nagisa, step inside, and appear in the dining room.

"What's up?" Tomoya says in a friendly way.

"We were on our way to the store to get some groceries before we realized how badly the storm was gonna get," Mei says and turns to Fuko. "Oh, hello! It's good to see you again, Fuko!"

"How do you do?" Fuko says modestly as I bow my head in mannerism. Fuko is very fond of Mei because she is respectful and truly kind. Youhei, however, is simply weird.

"Hey, it's the kid," he says very rudely, which gets under Fuko's skin. This girl happens to be a young adult, and Fuko has told him many times so.

"Weird guy, don't call Fuko a kid," I say. "Fuko is all grown up."

Before Youhei can reply, Nagisa changes the subject, telling the two about our bedroom decorating plans, and that they are more than welcome to stay till the snowstorm clears up.

"Oh, do you need some help?" Mei asks me in a caring tone with a grin on her face. She looks so determined. "It would make it go faster if you had an extra brush."

Fuko thinks that perhaps Nagisa and Tomoya could do one half, and Mei and I can do the other. "Fuko would like that a lot," Fuko says.

That's basically how it goes after lunch, except that Tomoya is hanging out with Youhei instead of helping with the paint. Which is fine, because according to Nagisa, it gives us "girl time".

"You can use the ladder to reach the higher parts," Nagisa says, noticing the still white wall higher above. Fuko can tell that even with a ladder, Fuko can't reach it all. Fuko won't admit that out loud.

Nagisa, though, changes the idea and says that she and Tomoya and do the high parts while Mei and I take another break and play a card game with Youhei.

"You worked hard," Nagisa had said, "go relax, and Tomoya and I will finish the solid colors.

"Thank you very much," Fuko had said with a bow. Fuko apricates Nagisa's kind nature, as well as Tomoya's helpful benefits.

After one game, Youhei says something about it being chilly in the room. Usually at a time like this, Fuko will tell him that he is a man and he can handle it. But Fuko must admit that it is kind of cold.

"The temperature is getting lower," he says as he walks up to the window and peeks outside. "It still hasn't stopped snowing."

"Fuko must use the toilet," Fuko says as I stand up and slowly head down the hall and toward the bathroom. Fuko can hear the wind blowing again, which sounds like a whistle. A whistle bigger than Fuko has ever done before.

As I pass by my future bedroom, I can hear soft mumbling coming from inside the room. Fuko does not peek, but I listen, standing next to the doorway without being spotted.

"I must admit, it was a wonderful idea," Nagisa says.

"—still, I know you feel-," Tomoya replies. It's hard for Fuko to hear every word they are saying.

"A little."

"You mean a lot. Fuko—"

Are they talking about Fuko? Has Fuko done something wrong? By the tone in their soft voices, they don't sound very impressed. Fuko wonders if I have become a bother.

"-Fu-Chan is great, and like family-"

Fuko smiles softly. I know now that they feel good about Fuko. However, Fuko wonders what the conversation really is about.

"-don't think I-her."

"The feelings will never go away."

Fuko still does not understand what is going on, but I decide that it's getting harder to hear them, so Fuko steps away for the bathroom.

As Fuko sits on the toilet, Fuko stares up at the ceiling and listens to the walls screech again. Not only that, but it's still cold, even in the bathroom.

I do not think my sister will be able to pick Fuko up anytime soon. Which is fine, because Fuko enjoys it here. Before Fuko flushes the toilet, I suddenly hear a crashing sound come from the other room, followed by a terrified scream.

"What happened?!" That's Youhei's voice, which sounds very scared and concerned. Fuko quickly opens the bathroom door and rushes out to see what has happened.

It feels like everything is in slow motion, and the halls get longer as Fuko heads toward the guest room where all the painting has been happening. It feels like it is getting colder, and the wind is getting louder.

Just as Fuko finally makes it, and steps toward the doorway, Mei and Youhei are running in, and Fuko can only stare at the unpredictable sight.

Paint is all over the floors, both colors of coral pink and yellow mixing together and slowly gushing along the baseboards like lava. But Fuko is not as concerned about the mess as I am about what I see in the corner of the room.

Nagisa is on her back moaning in pain, and Tomoya is holding her head up, saying comforting words and telling her it's going to be okay. The ladder is on its side, meaning that Nagisa fell and tumbled down.

"She's hurt, call Sanae!" Tomoya says in a worried tone. Usually at a time like this, we would be calling the doctor. But Fuko guesses that the snowstorm is too much for a doctor to come through.

I look down at Nagisa as Youhei rushes out to get the phone. She does not look like she has any cuts, and Fuko does not see any blood.

Somehow, Fuko can move, and I move close to the couple sitting on the floor. Fuko does not know what to do but I must do something.

"Fuko," Tomoya says, "I think we should call your sister and have her come pick you up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Imagine a group of starfish having a party. A group of starfish coming together as a family, surrounded by loved ones. Happiness. Celebration, because the starfish group is growing. Beaneath the ocean, the starfish dance on the sea floor. Bubbles fly all over the place as each sea star over laps one another in a friendly matter. The sunlight on the corals of the reef shimmers, and the colors of each starfish species glisten.

But suddenly, a large predator arrives and consumes each and one of the sea stars, running the precious moment, and destroying the party.

This is exactally what it feels like after seeing what happened to Nagisa, and hearing Tomoya telling me to go call my sister to come Fuko up. All the fun has disappeared.

Fuko still hasn't left the room yet, still uncertain of the fact that this is unreal, that this could just be a day dream of mine.

"Nagisa, can you move?" Tomoya asks his wife, obviously not noticing that Fuko is still in the room, now watching the couple, realizing that this is all so real.

"I think I just twitsted my ankle," Nagisa answers softly, trying to force a smile. That's when Tomoya looks right at Fuko, giving me a look of seriousness, and telling Fuko, once again, to go have my sister come get me. It's true, the fun is over.

Still, Fuko, stays for one extra second to make sure Nagisa is alright. Once Fuko sees that she is up and in her husband's lap, Fuko slowly turns around and stumbles out the bedroom door and into the hallway.

And just like that, the lights go out. Fuko stops in the middle of the hall, feeling a bit of overwhelm. It's almost hard to see, because even it's still day time, the winter is making the sky dark, which makes it look like night.

"Hey, hey!" That's Youhei, who sounds like he's about to have a panic attack. He's in the kitchen, continuously pressing the call button on the phone. Click click click click.

Fuko carefully shifts down the hall and out toward the living room next to the kitchen where Youhei is about to lose his marbles. Mei Mei is standing next to him with concern in her eyes and her hands folded up in front of her like she is praying. Praying for hope.

"Come on, Big brother," she says.

"It's no good, the power is out!" he exclaims and slams the phone down back into it's receiver. He then leans over the counter with his eyes shut. He looks like a normal adult, something that's unusual for Youhei.

No power and phone means no way to call Kouko. Fuko wonders what will happened now. The only thing Fuko can do is to do exactally what Mei is doing, and that is to watch the bleach-haired man, and wait for him to make a decision.

"Youhei, what can we do?" his sister asks. "Nagisa is hurt and Tomoya is counting on us."

"Right," Youhei replies before lifting his head and turning to us with a look of confidence. "The storm is holding back everyone, which means we are gonna have to take everything out."

"What?" Mei looks awfully confused, and I was just as suspicious. To Fuko, taking everything out in a complicating time sounds like taking out the weapons. Youhei had history of having a temper, at least that's what Fuko heard. I think Mei is having the same thought.

"Candles, water, flashlights, and first aid kid," he replies smoothly. He then heads for the storage closet with Mei on his tail. I don't think anything in there is going to help Fuko get home.

But maybe that's not the issue right now. The only thing Fuko can see Youhei carry out of the closet is the first aid kit. He rushes down the hall with it, attempting to bring it to Nagisa and Tomoya. How long has it been exactally since I left that room? How long has it been since Nagisa fell from that ladder?

It's felt like hours. Fuko looks up at the clock that is ticking loudly. It's so loud that it echos the kitchen and the living room, and mostly likely down the dark hallway. It's only been six minutes.

"Idiot, there's nothing in there that can help here!" Tomoya shouts in anger. After that, Fuko can hear a slight whimper from Youhei, who then runs back out to us with the aid kit. He looks like he's about to cry.

"Brother?" Mei says in a worried tone.

Youhei sniffles, then gulps with a brave face. He's far from a man, and I, for one, would never even come close to a tear in a situation like this.

In drastic measure like this, Fuko must step up and take action. The starfish can't live without water. In fact, it's very helpful to heal any injury with water. So what do you do? Soak it. Soak the starfish. Soak the ankle. It may not be the solution, but it will help.

"What will help?" Mei asks. She is now standing right next to me. Fuko must have said those last words out loud. "What can we do?" she asks. She seems overly concerned and wants as much ideas as she and Youhei can get.

So Fuko tells them, and Mei instantly fills a pot with warm water, and brings it to Nagisa. By then, Tomoya had already helped her into their bedroom. Youhei lit all the candles he could find, which isn't very many.

After everything calms down and gets settled, Fuko decides to go check on Nagisa. It's been an hour since she fell, and not even Tomoya has come out of the bedroom. I find it kind of strange that they are still in there like things are still drastic.

So, Fuko decides to go check and see if she is still in pain. Leaving Youhei and Mei is easy enough because they are sitting in the living room having a quiet conversation.

The walk down the hall isn't exceptionally long because there is nothing to listen to. Fuko doesn't hear Tomoya and Nagisa talking from in the bedroom. No whispers, no conversations, nothing to listen in on. Silence. Silence, except, well, the wind from the snowstorm.

Just as Fuko makes a peek into their bedroom, Tomoya is automatically standing in front of me with a stern look on his face. He doesn't look angry, but it looks like he's ready to get down to business, like he wants to get things done like he's at a job or something.

But Fuko can't tell exactly what he wants to get done. I try to get a glimpse of Nagisa, and I can see her at the corner of my eye. She's sitting on the bed, but I can't tell if she's looking at me or not. She doesn't say anything.

Before I can ask how she is doing, Tomoya finally speaks. "Were you able to get a hold of your sister?" he asks.

Maybe an hour ago, if I were able to get the phone working, Fuko would get a hold of Kukou and able to get home. However, the storm has gotten worse, and the power hasn't come back. Tomoya really is just as dumb as Youhei.

But because of Nagisa's episode, Fuko decides to keep that thought silent. I shake my head in response.

Tomoya sighs in disapproval. "And I suppose Youhei and Mei are still here, too. I guess it can't be helped."

"Tomoya." That comes from Nagisa. Her voice sounds so weak and horrible. Is she dying? But she only twisted her ankle. Fuko just can't comprehend it. "It's storming really bad," she continues. "Just don't worry about it and let Fu-Chan stay. I'm sure Mrs. Ibuki knows she's safe."

Nagisa's voice is shaky. She must be in a lot of pain. I turn to Tomoya, who is watching Nagisa. Fuko clears her throat. "Fuko promises to not be a bother."

Tomoya seems to be okay with that and nods. Nagisa also nods. "Good," she says.

Fuko is relieved. Even if the power is out and Nagisa did have a falling, it didn't mean that we weren't safe. Fuko decides to step to check in on Nagisa, hoping to have a conversation.

But just a I make a few inches, Tomoya stops me as he shakes his head. "Best not to come in here."

It sounds like he is trying to protect me from some germ that he and Nagisa had. Or perhaps just Nagisa. Fuko doesn't understand, but Fuko pretends to, and leaves, heading down the hall, and back out to the living room where Youhei and Mei are.

Youhei is asleep on the floor, which Mei explains is because he is exhausted from being a hero. He has so much energy all the time, she had said.

I sit down next to Mei and watch her closely. She seems a bit apprehensive, but I suppose that is natural for anyone to feel during a snowstorm.

Fuko doesn't feel scared. Fuko has been asleep in a coma for seven years and is ready for anything, no matter how intense it can be.

"Did you see Tomoya and Nagisa?" she asks me. "Are they going to come out soon?"

Good question. Tomoya never did say when or if he and his wife were coming out of the bedroom. The talk was just about Fuko. Fuko not leaving the apartment and Fuko staying out of their bedroom. "Fuko doesn't know," I answer.

"That's weird," she says, before standing. "I better go ask." She leaves the living room and walks down the hallway.

Fuko did not think it would do any good. It seemed to me that Tomoya was a bit distant in a sense, like he didn't want to talk to anybody. And Nagisa was in her own little world. It was very odd. Sure, Tomoya is odd all together, but it's a bit strange to see Nagisa act like this. Fuko is quite sure that she would act positive, even with an injury.

I hear Youhei grunt in his restless sleep, followed by the rumbling sound of the snowy wind of the storm. That's it, Nagisa is probably tired. However, Fuko knows how much Nagisa was looking forward to transforming the room into a starfish home. I was, too.

"I'll come out and make dinner," Tomoya says from the hallway. "For now, let us rest. You should, too." Then the door shuts. After a few seconds, Fuko hears the footsteps, and out comes Mei. She looks extremely disappointed.

"Tomoya looks very upset," she says in a sad tone.

A snort comes from Youhei, who instantly awakens. It's like he got a sibling telepathy call and felt the need to come to his sister's rescue. "What's the matter, Mei?"

"Tomoya and Nagisa won't come out of their room?" she answers, practically in tears.

"Huh?" He still isn't fully awake yet. Fuko would normally made a remark by now, but Fuko is slightly tired from all the chaos. However, I feel like I should do something. Something needs to be. Perhaps, Fuko should finish something for Tomoya. Afterall, it seems he wants something finished. But what?

"He said that he and Nagisa are tired and that they aren't coming out. He seemed angry with me." Mei sniffles.

"What?!" Yohei stands up with a glare on his face. "And he made my little sister cry?" Even if Mei is eighteen years old, Youhei still treats her like she's still a child. Well, he treats me like one, too.

Fuko watches him storm off down the hall.

"Oh, Youhei, please don't!" Mei pleads. She doesn't follow him, though. Even she can't keep him on his feet this time. And Fuko isn't going to stop him either. Fuko has a better idea.

The starfish bedroom. It's unfinished. I bet if I finish it for Tomoya and Nagisa, they will be happy, and they can rest peacefully. By then, Nagisa's ankle will be better, and we can go shopping for the plushies.

Fuko heads down the hallway as Youhei knocks on Tomoya's bedroom door, demanding for him to open it. His short-tempered side is out, which means everyone needs to back down. Even Fuko knows that much about him.

Fuko makes a turn toward the starfish bedroom and stares at the ladder that is still laying on the floor, and the paint that is splattered on the floor. It's like they left it there for a crime scene. Fuko can hear the wind blow, making the walls creek.

"What?!" Tomoya shouts out in frustration after opening the door. "Nagisa is trying to relax!"

"What's with the anger?! You made Mei cry!"

"Anger? You're the one who came raging on my door!"

Two men attacking each other with words is not good, especially with three women in the house. But Fuko is sure that everyone knows to back down. Nobody gets involved. Not Nagisa, not Mei, and not me.

Fuko steps into the starfish bedroom and shifts over to the spot where I was painting before. The starfish prints on the wall. Most of the other words coming out of their mouths is faded, because the wind from the storm only gets louder.

But Fuko only focuses on one thing. The wall and the paint and the paint brush. And with just a few words coming from their conversation; a few words I don't understand, Fuko picks up the brush.

"It's happening, okay!" Tomoya exclaims. "It's happening right now, and you need to back off!"

Fuko dips the brush in the paint of a color I can't see because of the dark, then I begin the work that I did not finish and continued where I left off at.


End file.
